Change for the better
by T0tallyAwes0me
Summary: It's Hermione Granger's fifth year at Hogwarts, and a certain Ms. Umbridge has been getting on her last nerve. With the help of others, mainly two mischievous red heads, will she be able to get rid of the abysmal pink lady?


Hermione stepped into the Grimmauld Place building cautiously. She knew how excited Weasleys could get sometimes. Although she was nervous, her excitement overruled it. Hermione hadn't been able to see her friends since school ended, and had only been in touch with Ginny over the summer since Ron was too bloody lazy to pick up a quill, and Harry was once again getting locked away by his aunt and uncle.

She also spent some time writing to Lee Jordan ever since he accidently sent her a letter since his owl was extremely old and somehow mixed up "Weasley" with "Granger." Yeah, it didn't make much sense to her either.

The second Hermione stepped foot into the house, none other than Ginevra Weasley swept her up into a bone-breaking Weasley hug. Ginny pulled back and gave her a once-over, her grin widening.

"Shit Hermione, you look great," she said, making Hermione laugh. She was wearing jeans and a sweater that fit her quite nicely.

Over the summer, Hermione had grown a few inches, her teeth were still straight and white from the Malfoy incident, she had gotten fairly tan, had grown into her curves, and her usually frizzy hair had tamed down considerably and was now just curly brown locks with a few golden highlights.

"Thanks Ginny, you look pretty great yourself," she answered, meaning it. Ginny's hair had darkened to a redder shade, much like the twins, and she was growing curves. _Harry would have a field day. _Hermione thought, smirking, until she realized that Harry wouldn't be there for a while.

"Well let's get you situated," Ginny said, smiling at her and gesturing for her to follow. Hermione quickly levitated her trunk and let it trail behind them as they made their way up the creepy stairs in the house until they reached the third floor. "Here we are," Ginny said, opening a door to reveal a room slightly bigger than the one Ginny had at the Burrow, "we're on this floor with Bill, Harry and Ron are downstairs on the second floor, and the twins are upstairs," she finished, making Hermione nod.

"Sounds good," she said, quickly setting her trunk down next to the empty bed and following the redhead out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Before they even reached the door, Hermione could hear all the shouts and laughter radiating from the first floor. When they walked in, all conversation stopped and Hermione felt herself being lifted off of the ground again.

"Hermione! How lovely to see you again. Dear girl, what have our parents been feeding you? Rabbit food? You're as light as a feather, we'd better get some food into you," Mrs. Weasley rambled on, still suffocating Hermione. Finally Bill and Ron were able to pry Mrs. Weasley off of her so she could breath again. Bill then hugged her, but was soon pushed out of the way by Ron.

Ron threw his arms around her shoulders, and she put her arms around his waist, letting him squeeze the living daylights out of her.

"Good to see you 'Mione," he said, grinning down at her. She smiled but was interrupted by two resounding 'cracks' on either side of her, and she felt herself being pulled away once again. Fred and George simultaneously (_I mean what don't they do together?_) pulled her into a bear hug, George with his arms around her shoulders, and Fred with his arms wrapped around her waist.

They both pulled away, grinning, but both faltered for a millisecond when they took in her new appearance.

"Blimey Hermy, you're looking smoking -,"

"hot, really-"

"great, those jeans-"

"look spectacular," Fred finished, and Hermione rolled her eyes, smacking Fred on the chest since he was nearest. He merely grinned down at her and turned back to the rest of the family, who seemed to be carrying on with their other conversations.

Hermione spent most of the night talking with Ginny and Ron, and sometimes the twins. Around ten o'clock, Remus looked down at his watch and whispered something in Mrs. Weasley's ear.

"Okay children," she yelled, "up you go," she said, gesturing for all of the kids to make their way up the stairs. After many protests from both Fred and George, everyone made our way to their rooms, although the twins seemed to be grumbling more.

"Honestly you two, you mumble more than Ron," she said, smirking at them to let them know she wasn't being completely serious. A resounding "Hey!" could be heard from Ron on the staircase above them, but the twins ignored him and both placed their hands on their chests in mock hurt.

"Comparing us to Ron, Hermione?"

"Low Blow!"

"I think I'm going to go cry in a fetal position in my room!"

"I'm sure you'll find some way to get over it Fred," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she answered the twin who had just spoken. She bid them farewell and went to her room that she shared with Ginny.

"I can never figure out how she always manages to tell us apart," Fred said, shaking his head and looking back at the door that the brown haired bookworm had previously entered into. George laughed and patted his twin's shoulder.

"She's the brightest witch of her age mate, good luck trying to figure out how she does anything."

Fred laughed along with his brother and shook his head as well, knowing that they would be in for an interesting two weeks.


End file.
